Mi rayito
by La viuda de Fred
Summary: Harry encuentra unas cartas que Lily le escribio a el desde antes de quedar embarazada, hasta su ultimo dia.HP/GW,JP/LE.


_Nada de lo que se pueda reconocer es mío._

_

* * *

_

**Mi rayito**

**

* * *

**

_ 6 de Marzo de 1975_

_Querido/a Hijo/a:_

_Para serte honesta, no se porque estoy escribiendo esto. Si es para descargar los sentimientos que llevan semanas dentro de mi corazón o con la esperanza de que algún día lo leas ¿Quien sabe? Tal vez en unos cuantos años te sorprendas de encontrar un pergamino amarillento y arrugado en el ático de nuestra casa, me preguntaras el porque de mis incoherencias y yo con una sonrisa te responderé: Porque te amo. _

_Tal vez no lo entiendas, ni siquiera yo misma puedo entender como amo tanto a alguien que no ha nacido o si siquiera se si nacerá, solo se que te amo como jamás he amado a nadie, seria capaz de dar mi vida, mi alma y mucho mas por ti. Se que suena ilógico, sin embargo, ¿Desde cuando los sentimientos tienen lógica?_

_Con amor_

_Lily Evans _

_ 30 de enero 1977 _

_Querido/a Hijo/a:_

_¡No te imaginas la sorpresa que me lleve cuando encontré esto! Si me alegras el día sin haber nacido, ni hablar de cuando lo hagas, y es que hoy he estado muy deprimida. Mis calificaciones han bajado, mi hermana me odia mas cada día (ya estoy acostumbrada a ello, pero su escenita en navidad de verdad me dolió) voy a estar sola el día de mi cumpleaños, el chico que amo me odia y para colmo, resulta que su antiguo interés por mi era sincero ¿Podría ser peor? _

_Te preguntaras porque te escribo todo esto y la verdad es que, como aquella vez, necesito expresarme y siento que tu eres mi rayito de luz cuando la oscuridad me esta arrastrando, necesito tener mi rayito cerca de mi. _

_¿Sabes cual seria mi regalo ideal? Poder decirte esto en persona y no tener que estarlo escribiendo, eso o que todos mis problemas se resolvieran como por arte de magia, pero no servirá de nada si me quedo aquí quejándome ¿verdad? Creo que me hare un regalo de cumple y aclarare las cosas con Potter (ojala fuera tan sencillo)_

_10:46 p.m._

_¡Aun no puedo creer que fuera tan sencillo! Es impresiónate como uno se ahogar en un baso de agua teniendo un salvavidas al lado. Bueno, no tengo tiempo para entrar en detalles porque me están esperando, solo diré que ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida. Creo que te puedes hacer una idea de lo que ha pasado hoy._

_P.D. NUNCA por nada del mundo tardes en decirle a alguien cuanto lo amas no importa tu miedo ni tu orgullo, habla la voz de la experiencia. _

_Con amor_

_Lily Evans (futuramente Potter) _

_ 24 de diciembre de 1979_

_Querido/a Joanne, Daniells, Harry o Alexander: _

_¡Hoy descubrí que pronto estarás con nosotros! ¡No puedo esperar NUEVE meses! Estoy llorando con tanta alegría como nunca creí que fuera posible. Mañana se lo diré a James, creo que será un perfecto regalo de navidad. Seguiría escribiendo, pero mi lagrimas me nublan la vista y tengo hambre ¡Ya sabes, debo comer por dos! _

_Con amor y emoción_

_Lily Potter_

_ 31 de julio de 1980_

_Querido Harry:_

_Hoy, 31 de julio en 1980 a las 22:15 naciste tu, mi niño, mi razón de vida,mi amor, mi todo. _

"_¿Como no amarte si eres lo que le da sentido a mi vida?"__**(1)**__. Fueron la palabras de mi madre cuando le pregunte si seguiría amándome igual que antes de que llegara mi carta de Hogwarts, ahora puedo decir que verdaderamente la entiendo. Podrías ser el mismísimo Voldemort y aun así seguiría amá lo más hermoso que he visto jamás. Deberías ver a tu padre en este momento: Que si serás buscador, que si eres igualito a el, que si quedaras en Gryffidor, que si te casaras con una pelirroja…No se como me llegue a enamorar de este idiota (__**MI**__ idiota)_

_Te ama _

_Tu orgullosa Mamá _

_ 31 de octubre de 1981_

_Querido Harry:_

_Tengo un mal presentimiento. Doy vueltas por la casa sin encontrar paz, pero como siempre apareces tú. Entraste a mi habitación en la caminadora con tus manitas alzadas, tus grandes ojos verdes y tú cabello desordenado, él mal de los Potter, sin dudas. (James espera que halles heredado el segundo mal, ósea, las pelirrojas. Idiota.) Me das tranquilidad, pero… No puedo dejar de pensar en que algo realmente malo va a suceder, y más en estas circunstancias. Pones tus manos sobre mi meguilla y me sonríes, yo te sonrió de vuelta. Definitivamente, no se que haría sin esas sonrisas. _

_Harry, quiero que sepas que sin importar lo que pase, sin importar que ya no este para ver esas hermosas sonrisas tuyas, quiero que seas feliz; que ames a esa persona especial tanto o mas de lo que yo amo a tu padre, que el sentimiento que tengo yo al mirarte lo tengas cuando mires a tu hijo. Yo me aseguraré de eso, dando mi vida si es necesario, y creo que hablo por James al decir que eres lo más importante de nuestras vidas, sin ti no tendríamos ni paz ni felicidad. _

_Te amo con todo mí ser, nunca lo olvides mi rayito._

_ Mamá _

_...  
_

Para cuando Harry termino de leer tenia la cara empapada de lágrimas. Las cartas no eran largas, de hecho no eran mas que un par de parrafos, pero saber que su madre ya lo amaba desde antes de saber si lo tendría… era indescriptible.

Sonrió al releer donde decía que su padre quería que terminara con un pelirroja. _Deseo cumplido, __papa'._

_-¿_Harry, estas hay?- escucho una voz que se acercaba- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto preocupada una pelirroja de ojos marrones.

Harry solo le pasos las cartas, ella comprendió de inmediato. Mientras la hermosa mujer leía, Harry la abrazaba por atrás; ella volteo la cabeza hacia su dirección, separados solo por unos centímetros. Hubo un silencio prolongado, no hacían faltas las palabras. Harry rio, el deseo de sus padres estaba cumplido. Era feliz, amaba a esa mujer y era pelirroja.

-¿Que es tan divertido?

-Solo estaba pensando en lo que mis padres quería para mi esta cumplido, solo falta…

-No falta nada-Lo interrumpió ella.

-¿Que?- pregunto confundido Harry- Claro que falta algo, no tenemos...

Pero su cara de felicidad lo hiso quedarse en seco ¿Acaso ella estaba embarazada?

-Oh por Dios ¿es lo que yo creo que es?

-Sip! Tu madre acertó con lo de "rayito"-dijo tocando la cicatriz en la frente de Harry.

-Ginny, hablo en serio.

-¡Y yo también! Si esta perfecto, creo que te comenzare a llamar así.

-¡Me refiero a si estas embarazada!

-Oh, eso ¿Crees que me vería bien en un vestido azul?

-¡GINNY!

Ella rio y antes de que el pudiera decir nada, saco una prueba de embarazo casera. Azul.

-¿Eso responde tu pregunta?- Harry no pudo aguantar las ganas y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación cargando a Ginny. Ambos reían extasiados-¡Me estoy mareando!- Y solo paro de dar vueltas para ser atacada por la boca de de su esposo.

-Te amo, Gin.

-Yo también, rayito.

* * *

_(1) Es una frase que me dijo mi madre hace un tiempo, no me acuerdo que le pregunte._

_Por favor dejen review diciendo lo que piensa, si no pueden o no quieren no hay problema. GRACIAS POR LEER! _


End file.
